


William Shakespeare's One Night Stand

by mothTropic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, everyone knows aziraphale did Oscar Wilde but who else, fanfiction sonnet because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothTropic/pseuds/mothTropic
Summary: Aziraphale and Shakespeare spend a passionate night together. Shakespeare writes a sonnet about it. This is that sonnet.





	William Shakespeare's One Night Stand

Behind the stage his lips and mine did touch,  
His gentle palm was firm against my chest,  
My hand his hand so dearly did I clutch,  
His wings my curious fingers did caress.

Both soft and fervent, he removed my clothes,  
Like lovers our Achillean forms combined,  
My body met with his outside the Globe,  
His touch was like the touch of a divine.

I never had a night I lovéd more,  
The thing I loved the most was in my dreams,  
Miraculously sound I slept before,  
He woke me with a kiss and morning tea.

He left as quickly as he had arrived,  
A fellow known as Crowley caught his eye.


End file.
